


Show No Mercy For You (Show No Mercy For Me)

by LucyFangirl, t0bemadeofglass



Series: The Mirrorverse Avengers Series [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Birthday Sex, Collars, Come Swallowing, D/s-verse, Dark!Clint Barton, Dom!Clint Barton, F/M, M/M, Mirror Universe, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, dub-con, mild objectification, sub!Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyFangirl/pseuds/LucyFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tipped her chin up, smirking at her.  “So, the infamous Black Widow at my command.  Your skills are legendary, not just from what your master says about you but also from what I’ve heard about your work.  I want to see if you’re as good as everyone cracks you up to be.  Phil does, too.”  </p><p>Steve offers Natasha to Clint, not only for the man's birthday but as a way of saying thank-you for bringing Natasha in, and Clint has no problem accepting the gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show No Mercy For You (Show No Mercy For Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Hatefuck" by The Bravery, and while you don't have to read the first part of our Mirror Verse story, Nat's hate for Barton and her obedience to Steve makes sense if you do. Either way, this can be read as a stand-alone if you wish it, or if the kinks in the bigger story just aren't your cup of tea =] we won't judge!
> 
> Hope you like it, and thanks for reading!

Natasha breathed deep as she closed her eyes, Steve just in front of her with his hand on her leash, leading her down towards another room.  This one was further into the headquarters than she’d been allowed to explore, and from behind the door she could hear voices chuckling and talking.  One of them she recognized and her eyes widened as she stared up at Steve.  

 

“No.”

 

He jerked the chain harder, nearly choking her.  “What?” He hissed, his eyes narrowed.  

 

“I said no.”

 

“You don’t get a say.”  She was up against a wall before she could blink, Steve’s arm pushed up against her throat so that she choked in surprise.  “You’re mine, my kitten. If I want to loan you out to someone else besides Stark I’ll do it.  Got it?”

 

She tried not to glare, tried not to wind her arm back and punch him hard in the face, to try and escape once more and go--.  Where?  There was nowhere for her to go.  The realization hit her in the gut and she tipped her head down, eyes finding the floor.  “Yes, sir.”

 

“Sorry?”

 

Ack.  “Master.  Sorry Master--.”

 

He flipped her around so that her front pressed hard against the wall while his hand swatted her backside a few times, eliciting a cry of surprise from Nat’s lips.  “Don’t fucking forget it.”

 

During their interlude neither of them had noticed the door opening, and a tall man with an easy smile on his face watched them. "Getting started already? And here I thought it was Clint's birthday."

 

"Sorry, Phil.”  Steve said as he turned to face the other man, yanking on Nat’s leash so that she had to turn around as well. “Someone just had to be reminded of where their place was in the pecking order," Steve said as he led her by the collar into the room they’d been just outside of.  It was nowhere near as lavish as Stark’s, or even Steve’s, though it would do.  Everything seemed to have a place, as though the people living there were there simply because it was convenient not because they enjoyed it.  Clint, who made Nat see red the moment she locked her eyes on him, was lounging and enjoying a piece of cake that seemed to be 90% frosting.  He offered a slice to Steve, ignoring Nat as though she hadn’t been brought specifically for him, and her commander declined.  The man named Phil moved to sit beside Clint, rubbing one of his arms gently as the archer took in Natasha with a shit-eating grin on his lips.  

 

“You’re sure you want to do this?”  Clint asked, his gaze turning to Steve.  “I figured you’d only want to share with Stark.”

 

“You’re the one who found her.  If anyone deserves to get a taste of what she’s like, it’s you. She’s all yours for the next twelve hours.”  

 

Clint’s face lit up, licking his lips quickly.  Nat felt her stomach roll over as she turned to gape up at Steve.  He couldn’t be serious!  Could he?  The broken rule earned her a swat on the backside again, making her jump in surprise and lower her head again.  Ass.  

 

“What am I not allowed to do?” Clint asked, sounding suddenly suspicious.  

 

Steve paused, thinking it over, before deciding on no scarring, nothing involving the more unsavory bodily functions, and no permanent damage.  Nat thought she could live with that if it had been anyone else but Clint, but the way the man was looking at her was as though she was another piece of sugary birthday cake and he was ready to devour her.  She shivered, peering up at Steve, expression pleading, but he wasn’t looking.  Not even a little.  

 

Bastard.  She was going to run out of mean names to call him if he kept this behavior up.

 

Clint nodded and snapped his fingers before beckoning Nat closer.  She hesitated and Steve growled, running a hand through her hair to pull it back so that she was looking at him nearly upside down.  His lips moved to her ear to hiss: “If you act badly it reflects on me, and if I look like a sad excuse for a Dom then I’ll make sure you understand what a real Dom acts like with another session with Stark.”  

 

She gulped, feeling the dread rise in her stomach.  Which was worse, she wondered: an evening with Clint or several with Stark?  

 

The latter seemed the most terrifying and she nodded, this time stepping closer to Clint.  He motioned for her to kneel and she did.  One of his hands trailed slowly through her long red hair and pulled her closer so that her head was lying against his knee, as though she was comfortable at his feet.  He stroked her hair and chuckled.  

 

“Thanks Steve, I love my present already.  I’ll have her back to you as soon as my day is over.”

 

“Absolutely.  Happy birthday Hawkeye . Phil, always good to see you.”

  
“You too, Commander.  Have a good evening.”  

 

After one last look at Nat, reminding her to behave herself, Steve turned to disappear out of the door, the click of the lock behind him sealing away Nat’s hopes that she’d get out of this.  Clint had caught her once before and it looked as though he’d done it again.  Fucker.  And now she was expected to genuflect and pay homage to him just because it was his fucking birthday?  She barely suppressed a shiver of disgust and dislike.  How could Steve do this to her?

 

Her thoughts were cut short when Clint tipped her chin up, smirking at her.  “So, the infamous Black Widow at my command.  Your skills are legendary, not just from what your master says about you but also from what I’ve heard about your work.  I want to see if you’re as good as everyone cracks you up to be.  Phil does, too.”  

 

Beside him, Phil just chuckled.  “Always so thoughtful, Clint,” he murmured as he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.  Clint moaned quietly before pulling away.  

 

“Hey, let me play with my new toy first, please?”  He pouted, running one hand up Phil’s forearm.  The older man smiled and nodded.  

 

“Do as you want; you know I don’t mind watching.”  

 

Clint just grinned and turned his attention back to Natasha, who hadn’t moved from where she’d been positioned on the floor, her legs starting to tremble from being in the same awkward half-kneeling half sitting up position.  He ran one hand down her face and cupped it so that she had to rise with his hand.  When she was close enough he pressed his lips to hers, but she refused to react, letting him shove his tongue down her throat without moving her own.  She wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction, no way in hell--.

 

He gripped her throat and held tight until she was suffocating, scratching at his chest, shoulders, anywhere she could reach.  Her eyes widened as she stared at him. What the hell was he doing!?  Was he trying to kill her?  She choked once, her lips moving against his, when he released her throat and grinned against her lips, rubbing the raw, red skin.  

 

“Little girl, you’re going to have to learn to play by my rules,” he murmured when he pulled away from her.  “And that means you respond.  You do what I want you to when I want you to.  You’re mine for the night, remember?”  

 

Oh she hated this.  Her eyes were full of fire as she nodded her head.  He drew a hand down to her chest, snaking it up under her shirt and pinched her nipple hard enough to make her yip in pleasure and pain.  “While you’re here I want you to call me by my name.  Clint.  I want you to always remember who has you here, and who brought you to your master.”

 

Nat opened her mouth to defend Steve but another pinch made her shut up.  Each of these men had their own quirks, she supposed, reminded of the way that Steve liked to grab her by the throat when he was making a point, and how Stark liked to slap her.  So long as she figured out which one liked what and she’d be able to carry on her damn way.  She hoped.  

 

“Now, let’s try that again.  Do you remember that you’re mine for the night?”

 

“Yes, Clint.”

 

“Who do you belong to tonight?”

 

“To you, Clint.”  Her jaw clenched as the words forced themselves from her lips.  Beside them Phil laughed.  

 

“Get on with it, Barton.  I’m going soft.”  

 

Clint shot him one more glare before he stood slowly.  “Fine, I’ll get going.  Natasha, strip for me.  Make it a show to get my boyfriend all hot and bothered?”  He asked with a smirk, stepping away to grab himself a beer from a small refrigerator.  Natasha took advantage of his distracted attention to breathe deep and give Phil the slowest, most sensual smile she could muster as her fingers gripped the hem of her shirt and teasingly started slipping it up until the bottoms of her breasts peeked out.  Almost imperceptibly, she saw Phil sit forward, and she forced herself to grin before letting the hem fall back down.  This time, instead, she reached for the pair of shorts she’d been dressed in.  The soft fabric hugged her ass as she turned around to give him the best view, shimmying out of the shorts and bending over so that they pooled around her ankles.  A sharp intake of breath came from one of the men, she was going to pretend it was Phil, and she stepped out of the pair of bottoms.  

 

Her hands slowly lifted at the bottom of her shirt once more, and as she walked closer she pulled it up and over her head, letting her breasts bounce with each step forward, until she seated herself on Phil’s lap and threw her t-shirt towards Clint.  Her eyes met his as he caught it and gave a quiet snort.  A moment later her back arched and her eyes closed, Phil’s lips finding her breast and sucking hard on the exposed nipple and she whined as her hips canted forward, rubbing against his now hard cock through his pants.  

 

“That’s perfect--beautiful, even, but Natasha I want your eyes on me.”  Clint’s order came from somewhere closer.  When she managed to pry her eyes open it was just in time to see Clint’s hand pulling her closer to kiss her hard, nibbling at her bottom lip so she opened up for him. It was easy, she realized, with his lips on hers to forget just who it was in front of her.  It could’ve been Steve, and as the idea hit her she moaned and felt herself letting go just a touch more, just enough to coax Phil underneath her to buck his hips against hers.  

 

“Mm, I’m gonna fuck you both so hard,” Clint whispered against Nat’s lips when he pulled away, shattering her fantasy that she was at the mercy of a much better man.  “Phil, you sure you don’t mind?”

 

“Go on, birthday boy,” Phil pulled away from Nat’s breast with a wet pop that made her groan and shiver.  A moment later and she was back on her feet, the agent’s hands steadying her as Clint stepped around once more. He ordered that she get on all fours, her head towards Phil’s groin, and she nuzzled against it gently, more willing to show him affection rather than the bastard who’d put her here.  Clint shifted behind her, she could feel the way the wooden floor beneath her, the one now biting into her knees, creaked with his every movement.  After a quick zip and a pair of wet fingers being pressed against her pussy, she felt something else slip into her.  What Clint didn’t offer in size in comparison to Steve, he made up for in technique, she had to say.  He snapped his hips hard against hers, pistoning them in just the perfect way to make her shiver and quake beneath him.  She mouthed at Phil’s cock through the fabric of his pants, relishing the way the seemingly serene agent groaned and wrapped his fingers in Natasha’s hair.  Soon enough her mouth was filled with his cock, her tongue swirling around the tip before she took him as far as she could.  

 

Barton was getting close, she could feel it in the way his body tensed up behind her, hands on her hips tightening, and it was a mark of how close the two men were that Phil let Nat be pulled away.  “Up on your knees, face me,” Clint ordered.  It took half a second for the command to register, and by that time she was rewarded with Clint’s dick in her mouth.  

 

“I’m going to mark you as mine for the evening; you’re going to wear my come all the while you’re with me, and you’re going to love it and swallow whatever I decide to give you.  Tell me you understand.”

 

He emptied her mouth so she could say that yes, she understood what Clint was saying and ordering for her, and the second the words had left her mouth she was rewarded with the salty taste of precome against her tongue and the by-now familiar weight and heat of Clint’s cock.  She pulled out all the stops, eager for this to be over with.  He demanded her eyes stay open, and she looked up at him through her lashes as she bobbed her head back and forth, tongue swirling from the base up to the tip, then back again.  His hand found her hair and held her still as his hips started to move of their own accord, fucking her as he pleased: quick and hard and as though she didn’t have a damn choice.  Which she didn’t.

 

As he grew closer to his orgasm he growled that she was to drink every drop down, so that when he held her tight against his groin, the wiry blond hairs poking Nat gently, she felt his come slide down into her mouth.  He stopped just a second before he had entirely filled her mouth to pull away so that some of it splashed on her face, narrowly avoiding her eyes.  But she didn’t want to swallow.  She knew what he ordered her, knew what was expected, but she hoped that if he just turned away--.

 

“Oh no, you aren’t getting away that easily.  Take your medicine, little girl,” Clint smirked above her and once more his hand was at her throat while his other hand took her by the hair and bent her backwards ever-so slightly.  This time, however, he massaged the muscles in her throat, forcing her them to slowly undulate and relax, no matter how hard she fought to keep it from going down.  She whimpered, mouth still full, eyes burning as he tried to coax her to swallow while she struggled to breathe quickly through her nose.  Fuck fuck fu--.

 

“Swallow, little girl.”  

 

Dammit.  She did so, licking her lips afterwards in a rather slow and seductive manner, her eyes moving onto Phil instead, who was grinning and palming his still hard cock.  Clint followed her eyes and smirked.  

 

“You want to add him into the mix?  Alright, I’m game.  Phil, go grab the lube and a few fun toys.  Bring the spreader bar, too, please.”  

 

Nat shivered.  She was in for a long night indeed.  

 


End file.
